


So Fast

by Rainne



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-05
Updated: 2008-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all happened so fast - PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Fast

It all happened so fast. One minute they were just friends, dancing together at a club; the next, they were lovers, entwined desperately in one another’s arms in a dark corner. Kate’s eyes glittered in the low light as she looked down at her lover, who was sliding to the floor in front of her, face full of wicked promise. Her head fell back as those capable hands that she knew so well slid up the outside of her thighs, long fingers insinuating themselves under her skirt, drawing down the thin lace of her armor.

A hot mouth made itself known, kissing its way up the inside of Kate’s thigh to the place where it could do the most good; lips that Kate had never before imagined in this way moved softly across her secret flesh. Kate’s head fell back against the wall as one of her legs was lifted, thrown across her lover’s shoulder as that mouth suddenly decided to save the teasing for another day and delved in. An expert tongue sought out all her hidden folds and creases, finding the places that made her shudder, made her moan. Teeth nipped playfully at her clit, and suddenly Kate couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, could only feel as that mouth took the rhythm of the pounding bass that surrounded them, and Kate shattered in her lover’s arms, her cry of completion going unheard in the din of the club around them.

She sank to her knees, boneless in post-orgasmic haze, and her mouth was captured by her lover’s. She could taste herself on that mouth, and her lover, and the combination was intoxicating. She opened her eyes as the kiss ended, and smiled. “Let’s go back to my place,” she whispered.

“Works for me,” Abby replied, pulling Kate to her feet. “I totally want to do that again.”


End file.
